What Could Go Wrong?
by Periphona
Summary: Set in modern times. Mayuri is a loving dad. Nemu is his teenage daughter. Akon is his teenage son. Akon and Nemu are twin siblings. Unohana is a lesbian doctor and Hanataro is her assistant. Mayuri/OC


A/N - Set in modern times. (My mind is a little twisted, so bear with me) Mayuri is a loving dad. Nemu is his teenage daughter. Akon is his teenage son. Akon and Nemu are twin siblings. Unohana is a lesbian doctor and Hanataro is her assistant. Hatomi (New character) is a good person and a loving wife. Rated T for now. Please review.

"Nemu! Akon! Hurry it up, step-mothers waiting!" Mayuri called up the stairs.

I chuckled and picked up my purse. Mayuri kissed me on the cheek and rubbed my arm, before bounding out the door to his car.

"Call me when you get the knews!" I yelled after him. He nodded and mouthed the words 'I love you' before he sped off down the street. I smiled. And before I

knew it, I had already dropped off the twin's and was on my way to the doctors office. "Oh please let this be the day…" I thought as I pulled into the parking garages.

.. Later that afternoon ..

"Congratulations, Hatomi." Oh, Mayuri will be so pleased!

"Oh, that's amazing news Unohana-san! Thank you so much," I smiled stepping off the examination table.

"Of course, Hatomi," She agreed, while watching me fix my dress to hide a scratch on my leg. It wasn't really unusual, I knew that Unohana-san had a crush

on me for the longest time. An… intimate fascination, I guess you could say. "Just promise me that you'll come see me every six weeks for a check up."

"Oh I promise, Unohana-san," I giggled, quite giddy with the news.

"Right well," she looked up, taking her eye's off my leg's," Hana-kun will get you all the information packets that you'll need. Just nutritional thing's and such,"

She smiled, leading me out of the room by my shoulders. "I know you want to get out of here quickly, you do have that special promotion dinner to make for Mayuri-chan tonight."

"Oh I do! Thank you for reminding me Unohana-san. Did I mention that he's the new captain of the 12 division?" I was very proud of my husbands accomplishments. He was the new rising star in research and development for his company.

"You did," she nodded as we made it out into the reception area. "Well, it looks like this is goodbye until next time, Hatomi. Take two of those star stickers and give them too the twin's for me, will you?" I nodded, grabbing two silver star stickers out of the basket on the counter and tucked them into my prse.

Nemu and Akon were Mayuri's first children from another women, they were both only 7 when Mayuri and I had started dating. I love them both like my own children. I mean, why shouldn't I? I practically raised them., you think Mayuri was doing such a great job? After all, the night Mayuri almost lit there house up in flames was when I found them. All covered in black on the sidewalk watching while the fire-men put out they're kitchen fire. "It's a wonder we managed before you…" A quote of Mayuri from our 3rd anniversary.

I laughed lightly at the fond memory as Hana handed me the maternity information. I nodded in thanks and headed for the door. Now, let's see, I needed to pick up the twin's from karate class, go to the store, don't forget the cake…

...

"Nemu, honey, dinners almost ready and your fathers almost home. Go up stairs and get cleaned up. Mabye change clothes…? Tonight is special." She glared at me for even suggesting it, but turned up her music and ran up the stairs none the less. What else can you expect from a 13 year-old? "And no ipod tonight, okay?" I yelled up after her. The response was a door slamming.

I watched Akon roll his eye's and continue to play on his game station, that was until…

"and I mean you too, Akon. Go wash your face and comb your hair! Oh, and get out of those dirty jeans!"

"But I don't have any others!," he whined, shutting off his PS3.

"And what do you call that closet full of clothes that just happens to be in your room?" I asked, putting my hands on my hip's.

He too, rolled his eye's but made his way up the stairs the way his sister had. I stood there and listened until I heard the sound of running water and clothes being throw every were.

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen to check on the steamed rice, my heels clanking on the wood floor. I tucked tendrils of my curly black locks behind my ears as I poured the sauce over the meat in the pan. Before I knew it, Nemu was stomping back down stairs. With no ipod, her hair up, and she was wearing the dress I bought her for her birthday.

"Hatomi, do you have any lip-gloss I could use?" She asked as she helped me bring the food out too the table. "Yeah, in my purse on the counter by the stove." I answered. Placing the cake at the center of the table. Accidentally smearing some of the decorations adorning the edges around the word "Congrats" written in blue icing on the top when I heard an ear piercing scream ring out.

"Nemu!" I yelled, running into the kitchen. "What's the matter!" I asked, looking around frantically. She just stood there clutching my purse looking at the floor.

"It's a black widow!" She shrieked, backing into me. And sure enough, there was a little black spider crawling across the cherry wood.

I sighed. "I thought you found a corpse!" I said as I collected a napkin out of the cabinet and leaned down, smashing the bug, just when Akon came running in the room. "And it was just a little defenseless wolf-spider." I pouted, shoving the dead bug in her face jokingly. She screamed again and ran into the dining room.

I laughed with Akon and threw the dirty napkin into the trash can, right before I heard Nemu "Daddy's home!".

Akon and I both ran to the door and opened it just in time to see the love of my life make his way inside.

"Well I thought you'd never get here!" I said, taking his stuff from him before Nemu threw her self into his arms.

"Daddy!" She giggled like a three-year-old, hugging him around his neck. While Akon just made a face and went to go sit at the table.

"Nemu!," he giggled back, giving her a sloppy cheek kiss. Which officially grossed her out. "Ewww." she said as she let go of him to wipe her cheek. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Running my hands through his blue hair. It was ten minutes and a wrestling match later before we all actually made it too the dinner table.

"So, how was your day?" I asked as we all tore into our sushi.

"Better now that I'm here with my two most favorite girls in the world." he said in a mushy voice, his mouth full of tuna roll.

"Oh, whatever." Nemu retorted, pushing around her teriyaki.

"Hey, what about me?" Akon objected, half a shrimp hanging out of his mouth.

Mayuri chuckled and stole one of his rice balls. "Well my two favorite girls… and a hobo." We all laughed, except for Nemu. Who was still playing with her food.

"And what's wrong with you, miss? Was step-mother especially mean to you today? Is that why your so crabby, eh?" Mayuri inquired, sparing his daughter a sorrowful glance. He was such a dork. I hated it when he refered to me as 'step-mother' like I was some evil cartoon in a fairy tale.

Nemu pouted back sarcastically and began wildly nodding her head. I laughed along with Mayuri while Akon scoffed and shoved a huge piece of beef into his mouth.

"How did the doctors visit go?" Mayuri asked, playing with his chopsticks.

"Oh, fine." I answered, trying not to give too much away. I wanted it too be a surprise for all three of them.

"Did you find out what was making you I'll?" Nemu asked.

"Mm-hmm." I answered.

"Good, 'cause I'm tired of waking up too vomiting every morning." She smirked, fake gagging as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth.

Akon laughed while scrunching his face up in disgust. A look to match his sisters.

"Nemu! How rude," Mayuri appraised "All of us are tired of waking up to that." he smiled playfully, intertwining out fingers under the table.

"But anyway," he sniffed "What was it? A stomach bug?"

"Oh, well, i really wanted to wait until dessert to tell you guys this but, I'm just so excited I can hardly bear it." I said, setting my chopstick's down. Looking at the three of them with twinkling eyes as they did the same.

"Don't tell me…" Mayuri's eye's widened to the size of plates.

I nodded "Mm-hmm, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
